take_the_high_road_stvfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 710 (Friday 26th January 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 710 (Friday 26th January 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Eric's stone wall was pushed over again overnight much to his annoyance. The men of the village want a night out of their own after finding out about the ladies night out Plot Hugh tries to reassure an angered Eric when he returns on a new day to find his wall had been pushed over overnight. However, Hugh sets about helping him once again. Later, a cocky Sneddon bets Hugh £50 that he can push the wall over. However, he fails, prompting Sneddon to have to come good on his bet. Eric also says he now needs to be paid too. An annoyed Sneddon tells him to call by the house and collect his wages from Michael before storming off, leaving behind an amused Eric and Hugh. Meanwhile, Joanna is organising a winetasting/dinner event for Thursday, but this causes some difficulties as that is the night of the ladies night out as well. Alice tries but fails to secure the night off for Thursday as Joanna needs her for the wineteasting/dinner. However, Emma later reminds a flustered Joanna that she had already given her the night off earlier in the week, so it has to stand! Emma then scoots off before Joanna can disagree. Elsewhere, Hamish expresses his determination to Dougal that the men should arrange a night out for the same day as the women, and Inverdarroch/Tom gets invited along as well. Meanwhile, Claire and Sneddon give in to their feelings again, whilst agreeing that they will have to keep meeting in secret until they can decide what to do for the best. Episode Cast *'Alice Taylor' (Barbara Rafferty) *'Bob Taylor' (Iain Agnew) *'Carol McKay' (Teri Lally) *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dougal Lachlan' (Alec Monteath) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Hugh Robbie' (Joseph Greig) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mark Ritchie' (Peter Raffan) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Mrs Anderson' (Marjorie Dalziel) *'Sheila Ramsay' (Lesley Fitz-Simons) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) *'Wine Saleswoman' (Carol Brannas) Episode Crew *Written by - Bill Craig *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • David Lees • Len Southam *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Jack McNairn *Vision Supervisor - Jim Aldebert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Brian Irwin *VT Editor - Tom Malcolm *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Sandra Davidson *Production Assistant - Gerry Black *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Lynda McCaig *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - Fiona Cumming Current Cast (as of Episode 710) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes * January 1990 Episodes • Fri 5th • Mon 8th • Fri 12th • Mon 15th • Fri 19th • Mon 22nd • Fri 26th • Mon 29th